She's OUR witch
by Josephus Prime
Summary: What happens when an author watches Firefly and Gundam 00 while fighting a fever? You have your answer. Taken from the infamous "Big Damn Heroes" scene from the episode "Safe". Post-Season 2.


Okay, so this is what happens when you watch the entire first season of Firefly while watching Gundam 00 clips on YouTube while fighting a fever. I saw this scene and I couldn't help but think, "Wouldn't it be funny if that happened to Allelujah and Marie as they traveled?"

And here's what I came up with.

* * *

Things were not looking too good for Marie. Nope, not good at all. True, she was fine with the odd looks people sent her way from time to time. She was used to being mistrusted, or even feared. Hell, fear was a powerful weapon when used correctly. It could turn an entire force away from you the moment you appeared on their screens. But fear could easily lead to superstitious belief. While she normally scoffed at such things, this time, it wasn't funny.

Mainly because she was tied to a stake in a village, about to be burned after being judged a "witch".

The crowd was an angry mob, torches in hand, with the village preacher in the lead. They surrounded the stake, the torches burning a hole in the black night, as they glowered at Marie and the one thing that stood between her and their so called "Fires of Holy Cleansing"-Allelujah Haptism.

They had stumbled upon this quiet village, still trapped in an age of superstition and darkness, and had been allowed to stay after they had proven their worth as workers. However, when Marie worked for one day too many without taking a break, people began to believe there was something supernatural about her. In truth, they probably were just scared by the color of her hair (she did stand out) but Allelujah and her's superhuman capabilities terrified the villagers.

So here she was-about to be burned alive because she was different, and it looked like Allelujah was about to join her.

The preacher stepped forward, glaring at the ex-pilot. Of course, the poor preacher didn't know who Allelujah really was, but Allelujah was intent on remaining non-violent. "You won't stop us, stranger," The preacher declared, shaking his Holy Tome at Allelujah. The supersoldier merely glared back before looking up at Marie, and stepping onto the platform.

Marie gaped at Allelujah. "No," she could only mutter before he wrapped his arms around her middle and kissed her. Soft, short, but tender and true- enough to send her heart all a-flutter and a blush to come to her cheeks. As he pulled away, he smiled sadly at his lover.

"I guess," Allelujiah said with a tone of melancholy, "I guess the answer to our question is in the afterlife." Marie couldn't help but cry, her tears leaking down her cheeks. This couldn't be happening. This wasn't how it was meant to end. "Light it," he snapped at the crowd, and a murmur rushed through the villagers.

Marie looked up, hoping beyond hope, that something would happen. Something, anyhting that would save them. So, with teary eyes gazing upwards at the heavens, she pleaded to the stars for a rescue.

Her eyes widened at what she saw.

With a mighty roar, the Ptolomaios II descended upon the village, lights flashing over until they landed on the crowd and the stake where the two lovers stared, shocked, at a ship they never thought they'd see again. As they looked up at the ship, speechless, the guns of the space vessel swung around, a few scattered screams solidifying the truth.

But just when things couldn't get any better...

"Well, look at this!"

They did.

The ex-pilots gaped as two people emerged from the darkness, both in pilot suits and carrying handguns. One, with his unmistakable green suit and accent, whose voice had boomed across the village, was the one and only Lyle Dylandy, AKA Lockon Stratos. Next to him, his face set in a scowl and dressed in his blue suit, was Setsuna F. Seiei. Lockon merely laughed as he and Setsuna parted the crowd and advanced on the group. "Looks like we got here just in the nick of time! Tell me, Setsuna," He said, eying the crowd, "What does that make us?"

Setsuna's glare probably made a few in the crowd dirty themselves. "Big damn heroes." He said simply. Marie could only gape. Since when did he start talking so casually?!

Lockon could only chuckle as he stepped up onto the stage, Setsuna remaining below with his gun trained on the crowd. "Ain't we just?" He smirked down at the crowd before continuing. "Sorry to interrupt, everyone," He began, not sounding sorry at all, "but you have something that belongs to us, and we'd like it back."

"This is a holy cleansing!" The crazed preacher sputtered over the roar of the Ptolomaios II's engines, "You cannot _think_ to thwart God's will!!!"

Lockon sighed, looking down with that smirk before looking back up at bellowing at the crowd. "Tell me, does everyone see the spaceship with the really big guns?" Almost everyone but the preacher turned fearfully up at the Ptolomaios II. "Now, I'm not saying you all weren't easy to find, but this was kind of out of our way, and my friend here," He said as he patted Setsuna on the shoulder, the latter not even flinching as he kept his pistol trained on the crowd, "is looking to kill some folk. So really," Lockon said with a one of amusement, "It's out will your all should be worried about thwarting." As the pair gaped at the occurrence, Lockon smiled over at the pair. "Gotta say, kids, your talent for alienating folks is almost miraculous."

Marie laughed through her tears (thought it sounded more like a hiccup) and Allelujah could only smile, relief flooding his face. "Yeah," he said, "We're very proud of that."

Lockon smiled and turned back to the crowd. "Cut her down," the sniper said casually, as if asking someone to take off their shoes. The preacher raised an accusing finger.

"That girl is a _witch!_"

"Yeah," Lockon said with a shrug, "but she's _our _witch." There was a click from his handgun and a small red dot leveled with the preachers temple as a smiling Lyle said, with a tone that sounded both amused and blood hungry, "_So cut her the hell down._"


End file.
